The Immortals of Times Past
by NobleDragon12
Summary: After the war their world was destroyed, then God created a world for them with magic. They helped the Hogwarts founders create a safe learning place for children and now they want to help a boy who doesn't understand how his life is already planned out by a manipulative old man.
1. 1:Our family

First off I would like to say that this is my first story and won't be as good as something I might write later. I don't own Harry Potter or D. Grey Man. Also OOCness and I'm sorry and will try to fix character interactions. I will be refering to the D. Grey Man characters as The Immortals.

Their world was a waste land, noone and nothing survived when they fought The Millenium Earl. The only people to survive were Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman, Kanda Yuu, Neah Campbell, Tyki Mikk, Road Kamelot, and Sheril Kamelot. They all agreed that they shouldn't fight each other and try to make the best of what they could.

"What should we do now," asked Lavi. Then a person walked up to them and said " I'm sorry for all that has happened to you" "What" "I'm God, I would have stepped in but I couldn't, and it hurt to see my childern fight"

Stunned, that such a powerful being was before them, Allen was the first to ask "So what do you want with us". "I want to turn you immortal for all the hardships you had, as a gift".

Needless to say, they all said yes.

They were able to keep thier powers and innocence. Allen became the new Millenium Earl and the most powerfull of all of them, except God. They found out that Allen really was Gods most beloved child, so as a gift, God created a new world with magic, of course they alredy had it.

They couldn't care that some humans created a curse that could kill with two words, it couldn't effect them, but then the witch trials happened and they couldn't sit by and watch anymore. Not wanting this world destoryed, because although they couldn't care, they didn't want someone to go through what they did.

Four people sat on top of a castles' ruins. "What do we do?" "We have to protect the childern Salzar and teach them" "What do you think Rowena" "I think we should rebuild this castle and teach the childern to defend themselves" "A school" "Yes Godrick, a school"

"So you wouldn't mind some help then". The four people spun arround to face a man, no, boy who had hair as white as freshly fallen snow, blue eyes that looked liked the pale sky above them, but his most striking feature was an upside down, red, pentagram that was on the left side of his face that ran down from the top his face to his jaw line. He had an ancient and powerful air about him that said that he was older than he looked and had enough power to kill them without lifting a finger.

"Who are you" asked Godrick. "My name is Allen Walker and me and my family would like to help you" "Why" "Because we don't want this world in ruins" "Will your family help too" "Yes and I don't think you introduced yourselves yet" "I am Godrick Griffindor the one next to me is Helga Huffulepuff, then Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salzar Slytherin"

So over the years The Immortals and the four founders created a school to teach and protect wizards and witches. They created five houses, to sort the childern into based on their peronalities. The brave, daring, chivalrous, and had nerve went to Griffindor, the smart, witty, and knowlageble to Ravenclaw, the working, loyal, patient, dedicated, and do fair play went to Hufflepuff, and the cunning, ambitous, and resourceful went to Slytherin.

At first The Immortals didn't want a house, saying that they had every trait they would need. "Yes, we do have every trait for each house, but we want the childern that had not so good lives go to you, so your house can be a house of healing" "What do you say guys" "Sounds good" Che" and "We can do that" came from The Immortals. So they created a house with dark purple and bright green with a butterfly for the animal.

As time went on, the four founders saw that Allen and his family wern't aging. So one day Godrick asked "Why don't you age" "Godrick you don't just ask that" came the reply of the three other founders. "It's okay but what we tell you must never leave this room". After the tale was told the four founders promised that they will be by them and that the castle was thiers to keep for when they passed on. "Thank you, for everything" was the reply from thier immortal friends.

When the founders passed on they left Hogwarts to thier immortal friends, as promised.

As the years went by The Immortals had a book published telling thier story, the author was one Lavi Bookman, and the title was The Immortals of Times Past. Soon, even though with the book, they were forgotten, as they left Hogworts and the students they cared for were dying. Thier story turned into myth and legend, stories for kids that went to bed at night. If anyone found the book on them, it was written off as a fairy tale.

Wars passed, countries came and went. They watched from the shadows, never interfering, never caring. Road never played with childern anymore and Sheril became cold to anyone outside thier group. Lavi never stopped recording, but as a true Bookman, never with emotions, only showing them to his family. Tyki and Kanda hardly talked to anyone outside of the family, Tyki often ignoring the people talking to him, unless he deems it worthy of his time. Kanda just doing "Che" and walking or looking away.

Lenalee started to careless about the people around their family, slowly losing her caring nature to everything. Neah became more protective over the whole family and often couldn't stand anyone trying to get close to them, in fear that everyone will use them and try to become immortal. Allen too became more distant to other people, in cold, detached, politeness. Only his family could tell and became protective of Allen, so no one would hurt him like the founders did.

As it all started when the four founders died, as they couldn't stand seeing anyone they care about die anymore.

After awhile Lavi proposed to Lenalee and they got married. Kanda proposed to Allen a year later, needless to say Neah gave Kanda a good scare.

Now later when Voldemort rose and fell the first time, they still couldn't care less, until they saw the a boy with emerald eyes and messy black hair. Working outside in a garden in the blazing sun, looking horrible.


	2. 2: The Immortals are back

**Thank you for reading and now some warnings: I don't own Harry Potter or D. Grey Man. Characters will be OOC but will try my best to keep to thier orginal characters as possible, some exceptions. Some child abuse.**

 _ **'Hi'~Neah**_

 **P.O.V Harry**

A group were walkin through England, down a street called Privte Drive. It was a boring neighborhood, with every thing exactly the same. They see the same lawns and houses. "This is boring, why are we here" one asked. "Che" "Because you wanted to record something"

'Aunt Petunia would have a field day saying how not normal they looked' It was true, a little girl was holding a pink umbrella when it wasn't even supposed to rain, another had red hair that you looked like fire and had an eye patch. One had hair that would make girls jealous, with how long and silky it looked, the problem was that he was pretty sure it was a guy.

However the one that topped them all was a guy looking about 16 with hair so white it looked liked freshly fallen snow, pale blue eyes and a scar that looked like a pentagram starting above his left eye, that disapeared as it was covered by his hair, then ran down to his jaw line.

He was doing his yard 'work' when he heard one of them say "Hey, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be inside, it's blistering hot out" He turned to see that they were looking at him "It's okay" Then his uncle came out and said "Boy what are you doing, you are going to regret not doing your work" "Yes Uncle"

 **P.O.V Change: The Immortals**

'Something isn't right' went through the heads of The Immortals. _**'Allan, we should-**_ Whatever Neah was going to say next was lost whenthey heard the child scream from inside the house. The Immortals may have become cold to anyone out side of thier family, they will not stand for child abuse.

"Lavi call (England equivalent of 911)" "On it" "Sheril, Lenalee, Tyki stay on stand by" "Yes sir" " Kanda, Road, we'er going inside" "Yes sir" They rushed to the door, breaking it down. When they went inside they the child laying on the ground, bleeding in his own blood. With the walrus like man hovering over the boy with a burning rod. They were speechless.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" the animal bellowed. A horse came down holding a shot-gun and said "Get out of my house!" "No" came Kanda's reply. The horse shot at him only to be surprised when Kanda moved out of the way.

"Wha..what are you" "Your worst nightmare" Road growled, before sending one of her candles at the horse and destorying the gun. Allen had knocked the walrus to the ground and had picked up the child in his arms. Then they heard "What happened?"

The police had arrived. The Immortals told the police everything that had happened, minus the powers, and were told that they could visit the child to make sure he was safe. They made thier way to the hospital where they will spend thier time talking to the child

"But why can't you take me" "Because we just can't we are immortal Jay" They named the child because he didn't know his own name, they picked Jay Walker-Kanda. After they told him Allens' last name, he wanted his name to be Walker-Kanda. "Do you remember what we said when we took that spirit out of your head" "That I'm a wizard and you will be there when I go to Hogwarts" "Yes, now all you have to do is wait a bit then we'll see each other again, okay" "Okay"

As the years went by, Jay found a home that cared for him. He couldn't wait until the day when he could fianlly see the nice people again. He even started to grow out his hair like the samurai. Then came the letter that said he would be going to Hogwarts, he couldn't be happier.

 **On Hogwarts Express**

Jay found an empty compartment and put his trunk up. He heard the compartment door open and came face to face with a man that had fire red hair and an eye patch. "...Lavi" The man smiled and said "Glad you reconzied me" "Where are the others?" "You'll see" The compartment opened again and they saw a red-headed boy that was Jays' age.

"Potter isn't in this compartment either" the boy stated. "Why are you wearing an eye patch, to scared to show your face" "Dentention" "What" "Detention Mr. Weasly, I happen to be your new History of Magic teacher" The boy gaped before saying "How do you know who I was?" "That isn't your concern" The boy left.

The rest of the train ride was spent catching up with each other. Once they arrived, Jay went with Hagrid and the rest of the first years. They soon arrived to the Great Hall where they would be sorted. The hat started singing and when it was done, everyone clapped whlie it bowed to the houses.

The sorting was going quite smoothly, but Jay still couldn't find his friends. "Kanda-Walker, Jay" Jay went up and put the hat on. **'Hello'** 'Are you the hat?' **'Yes now lets get you sorted...wait, your susposed to go in the Noah house...900 hundred years later they want to come back, so it will be...** NOAH!'

 **P.O.V Change: Great Hall, Genral**

Whispering started. Dumbledor got up and said "Well it seems that the Noah house is real and since we have no place to put him he will-" The doors to great hall opened and seven people walked in. They had grey skin and gold eyes, The Immortals. Silence covered the Great Hall. Dumbledor was the first out of his shock to say "Welcome Immortals, and may I ask where the eighth one is"

"Right here" Lavi stood up and his skin became grey and his eyes gold. "We will be taking Jay up to our rooms, when he is done with the feast" "That will be fine, now proceed with the ceremony" Everyone got out of their shock as Jay went up to them and hugged them saying he missed them.

After the feast Dumbledor said "We have a new History of Magic teacher, Lavi Bookman..." Dumbledor went on with the usual first year book speech then, they went off to bed.

"Thank you for coming" "No problem, we needed to check up on Dumbledor anyway" stated Road. "Why?" "Just know not to trust him, the Weaslys and Hermione Granger" "Why?" "Because he is a power corrupt old man" stated Tyki "Okay, but at least I have you" "That you do" "Enough girly stuff, it makes me sick" "But Yuu-chan you are a girl" "I'll cut your intestines out with Mugen is you say that again" Kanda seethed


	3. 3 Lavi's History of Magic

**Thank you for reading. IMPORTANT:School is hell and I can't update often on weekdays, but will try. Since the Holidays are coming, I won't have much free time to write these stories as much and might be better when they are over. Again sorry, I probably won't have free time to write. Also, some pairings would be nice. Disclamer:I do not own D. Grey-Man or Harry Potter.**

 **Dumbledor's office:Dumbledor**

'Harry Potter changed a lot' thought Dumbledor. 'The only reason I recognize him is because I saw him when he was a baby' "Now let's start this meeting"

 **Dumbledor's office:Genral P.O.V**

The start of the year teacher meeting started( AN:Just made this up) and everyone was looking at Lavi. "What" Lavi asked. "Why are you just now showing yourselfs" "I'm sorry, but that doesn't concern you" They were all taken back by how cold he sounded. Lost was the overly energetic man and in place was a cold, calculating one.

"You said you had rooms, do you know where they are?" asked Dumbledor. "No, but I will find it. It probably changed from the last time I was here" "What do you mean" "The Founders gave us the castle when they died. Not to mention that we also founded the castle. And before you ask, we didn't want to be famous for founding the castle"

After Lavi said that, the meeting continued as usual.

 **P.O.V Change: The Immortals Room, The Immortals**

"Thank you for keeping your promise" "No problem" replyed Tyki, who was sitting by the fire place. Just as he said that, Lavi came into the room and began preparing for class tomarrow. "Tyki I want you on guard duty along with Sheril. Road, you will look into Dumbledors' dreams when he is sleepping and look over the students. Kanda you will be staying by the forest. I, along with Neah, will be with Jay" Allen said as he gave out orders. "Now off to sleep"

 **Next Day: The Great Hall, Ron and Hermione**

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasly please come with me" Dumbledor stated. They followed him up to his office. "Why wasn't the Potter brat here?" asked Ron "Ron you-" "No need to get in an argument. Also I believe he is here but under a different name" Hermione gasped as she said " He is Jay Walker-Kanda, isn't he" "Yes I believe so. I still want you to befriend him, but be careful around The Immortals, they are named that for a reason"

"Yes sir" They replyed. They went down to The Great Hall where they found Jay sitting at the Griffindor table, with the whitette form yesterday. They sat down across from them "Hello ny name is Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasly" "Hello my name is Jay Walker-Kanda and next to me is Allen Walker-Kanda" "Nice to meet you" "You too"

"Is he your father?" asked Hermione. "You could say that, but I would call him dad" Allen looked a little shocked that Jay said that. Then Jay said "Besides Kanda has already taken the place of father" Allens' face split into a grin that was full of humor. "I can't wait for his reaction when he hears that" After eating and talking a bit more, they started up to their different classes. They decided to do History of Magic first because he got to see Lavi and the Griffindors were there too.

 **History of Magic**

As we sat down Lavi apeared and said "Hello class and welcome to History of Magic. Since this is our first time togather, you can ask me questions, but I have the right to refuse our question. Also, please raise your hand and state your name when I call on you. Begin!"

He pointed to a Slytherin as he asked "Draco Malfoy. You do know that you have to be registored in the Ministry before you take a job? As you're not a wizard" "I'm infact registored in the Ministry, but that was a long time ago and they may have misplaced the documents. I do count as a wizard because I can do magic"

The questions that followed where "Are you married?" The kid spotted his ring "How old are you?", "Do you have any kids?" and "What else can you do besides magic?" The bell rang and it was time to go. "Remember that 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' and have a good day" And with that everyone left. Jay decided to head down to potions with the Griffindors, seeing as he nothing else to do.

 **Please review as it helps me become a better writer and I will try to answer any questions any of you may have. Hope you read lots of stories!**


	4. Important

**IMPORTANT:** Sorry guys I currently have little idea of what to write about this. Any ideas are welcomed and the story will not stop. It will most likely continue after the Holidays, maybe a little soner. I'm sorry, but I will be posting Ulquiorra, the Gods and a Toad and a new story Class 3-E's Regalia. Again I'm very sorry.


End file.
